why you are going now ?
by Naoka Eshtophiiaa DeevKhan
Summary: Aku harus mengorbankan cinta ku hanya untuk menikahi seorang wanita yang sudah mengandung terlebih dahulu, tapi ini lah pahlawan sesungguhnya menurutku. 4 of 6 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY ARE YOU IS GOING NOW ? **

_disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_rated : K+_

_pairing : naruto dan sakura tapi bisa juga di tambah sasuke dan hinata  
_

_Author : Ichisami Naoka-chan_

_rencana tidak lah selalu sesuai kehendak, kadang jauh dari keinginan dan kadang sesuai keinginan kita.. seperti kisah ini,_

_seorang uchiha menghamili seorang gadis dan berencana menikahinya ternyata sebelum itu.._

_sang uchiha harus pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh !_

**KISAH INI HANYA LAH KISAH FIKTIF SEMATA, APABILA ADA KESAMAAN TOKOH,**

**LATAR, DAN WAKTU, MAKA ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA TANPA ADANYA UNSUR KESENGAJAAN !**

pagi yang sangat cerah, setelah semalam rintikan air turun menetes, sang surya menampakkan dirinya, sinar hangat nya menyinari sebuah kota dimana terdapat sebuah universitas besar. yah, universitas elit yang tak banyak orang mampu menjadi bagian dari nya. banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berjalan di sekitar nya, ada yang tampak kedinginan karena embun pagi yang berhambur di sepangjang wilayah, ada yang tengah berlari kecil sambil menggendong tas bawaan yang begitu besar. tapi pandangan kita tertuju pada dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang walaupun sedikit demi sedikit air hujan yang melekat pada daun pohon berguguran di baju mereka. seorang berambut kuning dan yang seorang lagi berambut hitam dan gaya rambut nya mirip ekor ayam yang melawan arus atmosfer.

"bagaimana kemarin? bagus tidak ?" seorang yang berambut kuning yang terlihat paling banyak mengoceh berbicara dengan setengah teriak.

"hnn.. biasa saja. tapi cantik kok" yang berambut hitam menyahut.

yah,, mereka adalah mahasiswa universitas itu, satu jurusan bahkan satu kelas, tepatnya jurusan akutansi. yang berambut kuning namanya uzumaki naruto, bukan dari keluarga terpandang tapi cukup kaya untuk ukuran harta dengan teman-temannya yang lain. dan yang berambut hitam seperti ekor ayam namanya uchiha sasuke, keluarga uchiha dalah keluarga yang terpandang dan elit, cukup di hormati dan juga cukup kaya.

"yang kemarin itu nama nya sasame.. dia nggebet banget ma aku loh .." kata naruto yang terdengar seperti menyebutkan nama seorang wanita.

"oh.. jadi yang aku cium kemari itu sasame, kalo yang kamu cium itu nama nya karin.. cantik juga" sasuke menjawab dengan enteng nya.

ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan pacar mereka, pacar naruto adalah fuuma sasame dan pacar sasuke adalah karin. kemarin sore di kampus bagian belakang, naruto mengajak sasame berciuman dengan nya, namun dengan mata sasame yang di tutup ternyata yang mencium sasame adalah sasuke. begitupun sebaliknya yang dilakukan naruto pada pacarnya sasuke. mereka benar-benar gila.

"iya, sangat cantik kan. tapi aku kemarin saat mencium karin aku rada kesusahan loh.." kata naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hnn.. kenapa?" tanya sasuke singkat.

"karin terlalu tinggi.." kata naruto berbisik.

"huahahaha... macam-macam saja kau ini naruto, kau saja merasa pendek apalagi aku yang lebih pendek darimu.." kata sasuke tertawa lepas sambil memukul kepala naruto.

"hehe iya juga.."

mereka tertawa bersama hingga akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruang kelas mereka. sesampai nya di tempat tujuan mereka, berdiri seorang wanita tinggi, berambut merah dan berkacamata. naruto dan sasuke nampak kaget akan kehadiran gadis itu.

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**

"ehh eh.. karin" sasuke tampak gugup melihat pacar nya yang terlihat memendam amarah luar biasa.

pllaakk ... sasuke di tampar nya, membuat sasuke memegangi pipinya untuk beberapa saat. lalu plakk !

"kau juga naruto, kalian berdua benar-benar br****ek. beraninya mempermainkan wanita" karin marah-marah lalu meninggalkan mereka yang mematung dengan pose memegangi pipi masing masing.

"sepertinya dia tau kalau bukan aku yang mencium nya kemarin.." kata sasuke memelas

"ya.. tapi aku yang menciumnya.." kata naruto yang sudah mewek.

"ya sudahlah, nanti aku cari pacar lagi..haha" kata sasuke sambil tertawa riang, tampak tak ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya dan naruto.

pelajaran kali ini berakhir sangat lambat, kira kira jam 3 sore mereka baru keluar dan keduanya berniat untuk langsung pulang, tapi ...

brruuakk ! naruto terpeleset di koridor kampus, uniknya dia jatuh dan meluncur membuat nya menyepak seorang wanita dan akhirnya kepala naruto membentur dinding, sedangkan wanita tadi juga ikut jatuh.

"astaga, sepertinya aku amnesia.." kata naruto sambil masih tergeletak tak berdaya. lalu dia menoleh dan mendapati sasuke tengah membantu gadis yang di tabrak nya tadi untuk berdiri.

'sialan kau sasuke, seharusnya aku dulu yang kau tolong' batin naruto. naruto lalu memcoba berdiri sendiri, dengan kaki yang pincang dia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sasuke itu.

"sasuke bodoh.. seharusnya kau bantu aku berdiri.. lihat pinggang ku keseleo, kepalaku benjol dan kakiku pincang.." kata naruto marah-marah sambil memukuli sasuke.

"aduh, sabar naruto. akukan lupa kalau kamu jatuh. nih, minta maaf dulu sama cewek yang kamu sepak tadi" kata sasuke

"oh, jadi tadi aku benar nabrak orang ya? hehe, maaf ya non.. gak sengaja tadi.." kata naruto dengan senyum nya yang bisa di katakan meringis.

"iya, gak apa apa kok, kamunya juga gak apa apa kan?" jawab gadis itu.

"oh, gak papa, gak papa ,, gak usah kawatir. oia, nama non siapa?" tanya naruto

"namanya haruno sakura.." jawab sasuke yang sejak tadi di cuekin.

"ye,, aku ga nanya kamu kok. turunin tuh antena ketinggian, nyambung aja kerjaan.." naruto ngomel.

"hehe, iya nama ku haruno sakura, gak perlu panggil non, panggil aja sakura" kata sakura sambil tersenyum anggun membuat sasuke dan naruto yang melihat terasa melayang

"iya deh, salam kenal ya" kata naruto.

setelah pertemuan itu, sasuke dan naruto jadi sering bertemu sakura. gadis berbola mata emerald itu nampak spesial di mata onyx nya sasuke. naruto pun tak lama juga di putuskan oleh sasame lantaran naruto tidak

begitu perhatian dengan wanita itu.

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW**

ya.. hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan begitu juga musim yang berganti... disuatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx dan wanita tinggi berambut pink dengan mata emerald nya tengah bergandengan tangan mesra menuju dua orang wanita dan pria di bawah pohon. mereka berjalan sembari tertawa riang dan saling menampakan senyum kebahagiaan.

"woy,, pacaran aja kau ini.." bentak sasuke, laki laki berambut hitam itu

"eh, sasuke,, ngagetin aja .. cie dah punya pacar nih ?"balas naruto yang di bentak sasuke dari belakang

"yoi, sakura dah jadi cewek gue.." jawab sasuke yang bicara seolah tiada malu namun dalam hati nya ingin meledak sedangkan sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum simpul mendenagr ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"wah,, selamat ya .. " ujar naruto seraya menjulurkan tangan nya dan sasuke segera membalas nya.

"thanks sob. siapa tuh?" kata sasuke sambil monyong nya menunjuk seorang gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam d belakang tubuh tinggi naruto.

"hehe, kenalkan ini pacar aku.." jawab naruto sambil cengengesan

"p-perkenalkan, n-na-nama s-saya hyuuga h-hinata.." kata gadis berambut panjang serta mata lavender nya itu yang terdengar gugup alias gagap.

"kenalkan juga, aku haruno sakura.." kata sakura seraya tersenyum manis

"sasuke ..." kata sasuke pendek memperkenalkan diri pada hinata.

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**

perkenalan yang begitu singkat, hanya dengan pertemuan yang tidak sengaja menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih. ya.. begitu lah kehidupan anak muda zaman sekarang. bahkan hanya bermodal wajah tampan, uang berlimpah, ucapan ucapan manis dan satu lagi,, kata 'cinta'... mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih... hingga suatu malam ...

"sasuke.. ini dimana ?" tanya sakura setengah takut.

"entahlah, ku harap kita tidak salah jalan" jawab sasuke acuh.

mereka sebenarnya sedang mencari villa milik keluarga naruto untuk menginap bersama naruto dan hinata yang ada di puncak dengan mobil sasuke, tapi sampai hari menjelang malam dan hujan turun dengan deras mereka berdua belum menemukan villa yang mereka cari malahan jalan yang mereka lewati sejak tadi adalah deretan hutan rimba. tiba tiba...

"aduh.. kenapa lagi ni mobil" kata sasuke setengah panik.

mobil sasuke tia tiba mati dan dia pun akhirnya kluar sambil hujan hujanan untuk melihat mesin mobil nya. tak lama keluar, sasuke kembali lagi dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan basah kuyup.

"apa nya yang rusak?" tanya sakura menyambut kembalinya sasuke.

"gak tau, aku gak tau sama sekali masalah mobil, bisanya nyetir." jawab sasuke nyengir sambil membuka bajunya yang basah.

sakura hanya bisa nyengir mendengar penjelasan sasuke. bayangkan saja, di tengah malam seperti ini, mobil mereka mogok di tengah hutan rimba dan hujan deras. sakura juga sedikit melirik aktivitas sasuke di

samping nya yang tenagh membuka baju kaos nya. terlihat lekukan badan sasuke nan langsing dan sedikit berotot, sakura mulai agak terpesona. begitu pun sasuke dengan sakura yang sedang berada di samping nya,

ya,, mereka berdua saja di sana ...

tentu saja, tak ayal sebuah ritual haram mereka langgar karena adanya kesempatan dan nafsu yang telah di ubun ubun. memang benar mereka saling mencintai dan di mobil itu hanya ada mereka, tapi ...

"sasuke.. apa ini tdak apa ?" tanya sakura canggung

"tenang saja sakura, kita sudah kuliah kalau ada apa apa ku pasti akan menikahi mu .." jawab sasuke penuh tatapan janji kepada sakura.

"semoga begitu sasuke..." sakura berbisik ..

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**

ketika sang surya menampakkan wajahnya dan rintikkan air mata langit pun telah reda, sepasang kekasih yang tengah terlelap tidur layak nya sepasang suami istri di dalam mobil ferary merah yang nampak butiran hujan masih menggenang di sekitar kaca mobil itu .. tak lama sang wanita berbola mata emerald terbangun dari mimpi indah nya ..

"uumm ! hoaahmm ... sasuke ... bangun ..." ujar sakura berusaha menggerak gerakkan tubuh sasuke yang tertidur di atas dada nya.

"hhooooaahmmm" sasuke menguap sangat lebar. "hn, dah pagi ya ?" tanyanya masih mengerdip ngerdipkan mata

"iya udah pagi, cepat pakai baju mu dan kita lekas ke villa" kata sakura

"baiklah, akan ku coba membereskan mobil butut ini !"

terlihat keduanya memakai pakaian mereka masing masing dan laki laki berdarah uchiha itu keluar dari mobil dan kembali mengutak atik mesin mobil ny yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau harus diapakan.

"hn.. diapakan ya ?" gumam sasuke dalam hati.

beberapa menit dia mencoba untuk menggoyang goyang beberapa bagian mobil dan mur nya, lalu dia kembali ke dalam mobil dan mencoba menyalakan mobil ferrary merah menyala miliknya.

grreekk,,, grreekk ,,, brrrumm,,, brruuummm,,,,, mobil ferrary sasuke manyala dengan mulus seperti tanpa ada masalah sebelumnya.

"tadi kau apaan mesin nya ?" tanya sakura

"tidak ku apa apakan, ku cuma memandangi mesin nya dengan tatapan sebal.." jawab sasuke cuek seraya menutup pintu mobil nya.

"mungkin tadi malam itu sudah takdir... haha" sambung sasuke lagi.

"haha, kau percaya apa tentang takdir ? seperti neji saja ucapan mu .." kata sakura serambi menyenggol pelan bahu sasuke yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

"haha,, sebenarnya ku juga percaya akan takdir dan kematian merupakan takdir semua orang,, haha" sasuke mengendarai mobil nya semakin kencang.

sakura sempat tertegun atas ucapan sasuke tadi. "kematian" batin sakura yang selalu mengulang kata itu dalam hati nya. tapi dia segera menghapus pikiran buruk nya. sakura juga sempat bingung, darimana sasuke

bisa langsung mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah yang sedang di tuju nya, padahal sasuke itu seorang yang buta jalan, lebih parah daripada naruto yang buta akan segalanya.

hutan yang mereka lewati kian pudar dengan adanya rumah rumah penduduk dan matahari yang kian meninggi dari tempat dia terbit. hingga sasuke mengenali daerah yang tengah ia lewati sekarang ini..

"haha,, ku sudah tau tempat ini, dari sini kita bisa ke villa naruto" kata sasuke senang..

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**

sakura yang berada di sebelah sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya. segeralah sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kepada kekasih nya itu. terlihat wajah sakura sedang tertidur pulas di jok mobil nya. mencurat sedikit

senyum simpul dari bibir sasuke saat memperhatikan wajah sakura di samping nya..

tak lama, sasuke akhirnya sampai ke villa milik naruto. di sana jg ada hinata yang sedang ngobrol mesra dengan naruto di sebuah taman depan villa itu..

"yoo sasuke ..." triak naruto yang menyadari kehadiran mobil ferarry merah nya sasuke langsung refleks berteriak dan menghampiri sasuke.

"hn, sakura ketiduran, mungkin dia lelah gara gara semalam.." kata sasuke yang tentu saja bicara sendiri karena tak ada yang menanyakan hal itu

"oh.." naruto hanya ber-oh, sambil menggiring sasuke menuju kamar sakura yang telah di sediakan sebelum nya, sedangkan sasuke menggendong sakura di depan dadanya mengikuti naruto.

"memang nya apa yang di lakukan sakura td malam ? kupikir tadi malam kalian sudah sampai, ternyata baru sekarang.." tanya naruto panjang lebar di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar sakura.

"hn, entahlah !" mantra uchiha kembali terdengar kluar dari bibir sasuke.

cukup lama naruto mencerna kata kata sasuke barusan, hingga akhirnya dia menerus kan pembicaraan setelah menaruh tubuh tinggi sakura di kamar nya.

"coba saja tadi malam kau datang, ku ingin kita kencan ganda.. tapi tadi malam hinata benar benar menolak ku.. huhu" ujar naruto memelas.

"iya juga, padahal kalau ada aku, akan kita padamkan lampu villa lalu mereka ketakutan dan memilih tidur dengan kita ya !" nampak sasuke mengkhayal.

**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**

mereka masih mengobrol tentang hal yang berbau mesum sambil jalan jalan di sekitar villa, sedangkan hinata pergi ke minimarket sejak sasuke datang tadi dan sakura masih tertidur.. sasuke menyesali keterlambatan

nya dan tidak bisa nge-piip- ganda bersama pasangan naruto dan hinata tapi dalam hati nya merasa bersalah pada naruto karena kesempatan nya bersama sakura sudah di lewatkan nya tadi malam dan memakan

keperawanan dai sakura dan sasuke sendiri..

tak disangka sangka, sore hari nya para pasangan muda mudi itu sudah kembali ke daerahnya masing masing dengan melewatkan kesempatan tidur malam bersama karena ternyata ada praktikum dadakan akibat

dosen mereka tidak jadi keluar kota.. mengingat sakura, naruto dan sasuke adalah satu jurusan dan satu kelas.. mau tak mau hinata juga harus pulang..

pagi terus saja menampakan dirinya, tanpa di minta dan tanpa di undang selalu datang menemani hari hari manusia di bumi.. pagi ini tepat nya tanggal 23 juli, hari dimana uchiha sasuke seharusnya mendapatkan

kebahagiaan di hari lahirnya yang menginjak ke 22 tahun. hari ini sasuke sudah membulatkan tekad nya untuk mempertemukan sakura dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tentu saja berterus pada jenjang pernikahan yang

sakral ...

sasuke mulai menjemput sakura dari kos kosan nya dan beranjak ke rumah nya sendiri. dengan kaki yang seakan kaku, sakura mulai menjejakkan kakinya ke rumah mewah di depan nya dan dengan jantung yang terus

berdetak kencang sakura mulai melihat sepasang suami istri yang terlihat bergaya elite di depan nya dan mempersilahkan nya duduk.. tak lupa sebelumnya, sakura sudah menyalami kedua orang tua sasuke yang tak

lain adalah mikoto uchiha dan fugaku uchiha..

**FUGAKU'S POV**

"ayah, ibu,, ini kekasih sasuke, sasuke berharap dia bisa menjadi pasangan hidup sasuke" kata anak sulung ku setengah malu.

"perkenalkan nama saya haruno sakura pak, bu ..." ujar anak perempuan dengan sedikit senyuman di wajah nya. pertama ku melihat nya pun, ku rasa dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan mandiri, tapi ku belum pernah

mendengar marga 'haruno' di sekitar sini.

"berapa umur mu ? dan dimana kamu tinggal ?" tanya ku lantang.

"umur saya 21 tahun, saya tinggal di kos kosan karena saya sudah pisah dengan orang tua saya" jawabnya sopan.

"memang nya orang tua mu ada di mana ?" tanya istriku lembut

"orang tua saya sudah meninggal ketika saya masih SMP kelas 1 dan dirawat nenek sampai sekarang, saya bisa kuliah karena mendapat beasiswa.." jawabnya polos

terasa tersambar petir, hatiku penuh dengan kata TIDAK.. tentu saja, wanita yang tak tau asal usul nya akan bersanding dengan putra ku yang terhormat ini, apa kata orang nanti ? memangnya tidak ada wanita lain ?

**NORMAL POV **

"ehem,, sasuke, apa kau tidak salah memilih gadis ini ?" tanya ayah sasuke yang membuat sasuke sedikit terperangah.

huaa ! selesai jg ni fanfic ! haha.. tenang, blum slsai kok ! ne bkal jadi fic yang panjang, kira2 500meter !

please review utk menentukan ending slajutnya ! dah kebelet nieh bkin fic lain pdhal ini aja blom slsai ! payah ne gue !

oce ! thx yang dah baca.. n yang mau request bleh, mau genre paan ? n ku dah niat bkin genre horror n smcam pembunuhan ! kekeke..

bye all ! please lg to RnR ! 


	2. Chapter 2

"ayah.. aku ingin menikahi Sakura .. aku mencintai nya.."

"apa kau tidak salah orang, Sasuke? Coba kau pertimbangkan lagi.."

Ddeeeggg …. Apa maksud nya ini ?

## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##

hai minna-san, naoka-chan telah kembali .. sory lama update yang chapter 2 nya because me is very busy.. okeh, naoka kmren sempet opname di rumah sakit..

*ya iyalah di rumah sakit, masa di rumah makan?* dan sekarang naoka jd ketua osis di SMK jadi nya is very busy .. hehe pamer ..

Dan juga faktor utama nya adalah, naoka-chan ga punya pulsa jadi ga bisa internetan, och kere nya diriku ini, hehe..

ini dia chapter 2 nya, thx yang udah review, dan ini udah naoka coba perbaiki.. oce, 3,2,1 action !

## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##

_**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**_

_**DISCLAIMER** : BABE GUE DONK ! BABE MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_**AUTHOR** : NAOKA KISHIMOTO BINTI MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_**RATED** : K rencana nya mau pindah ke T_

_**PAIRING** : NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, DE EL EL.._

_**WARNING **: alur cepat, abal story, typo banyak, sensor jg banyak, dll_

_ga suka, ga usah baca, ga ada yg maksa jg ! kekeke.. *smile devill*  
_

## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ##

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak salah memilih gadis ini ?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

'salah? Apanya yang salah?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"gadis ini yatim piatu kan? Tidak ada orang tuanya, Apa kau tidak salah orang?" ujar Fugaku blak blakan di depan Sakura yang masih mematung atas ucapan ayah nya Sasuke itu.

"ayah.. aku mencintai Sakura, tidak ada yang salah disini.." kata Sasuke yang lebih tepat nya berteriak pada ayahnya itu.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu dulu.. ayah juga, apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Mikoto berusaha menenangkan kedua laki-laki yang sudah memanas di depan nya.

"sebentar dulu Mikoto.. Sasuke, apa matamu buta? Coba lihat perbedaan kalian berdua, apa kata orang nanti? Sang Uchiha muda bersanding dengan gadis yang tidak jelas asal-usul nya begini.." Fugaku benar-benar menghina Sakura,,

"di luar sana masih banyak perempuan baik-baik, dari keluarga terpandang dan juga cantik.. buka matamu Sasuke.." Fugaku melanjutkan ceramah nya..

"cukup ayah, menyesal aku membawa Sakura ke sini, kalau saja aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini.." pekik Sasuke sambil berdiri memegangi tangan Sakura yang semenjak tadi masih diam..

"mau kemana kamu Sasuke?" kata Fugaku yang ikut berdiri dari singgasana nya..

"Sakura, sebaik nya kamu keluar dulu, ada Naruto di luar sana, cepat ikut dia.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah memendam amarah..

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan kamu ?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan butiran air mata dari pelupuk emerald nya..

"tenang saja Sakura, aku ada urusan dulu dengan tua bangka itu.. cepat pergi duluan.." lanjut Sasuke

Sakura langsung mengangguk dan pergi keluar.. benar saja, Naruto sudah ada di luar dengan mobil nya yang siap membawa Sakura ke apartement nya sesuai anjuran Sasuke sebelumnya ..

***di dalam rumah Sasuke***

"ayah, apa apaan maksud ayah tadi ? Sakura itu gadis baik baik.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam..

"sudah ku bilang tadi, dia tidak pantas dengan mu, levelnya saja jauh beda dengan mu.." Fugaku menekankan pada kata tidak..

"aku mencintai nya.. aku ingin menikahinya.. apa nya yang tidak pantas ?" Sasuke masih membalas..

"mata mu buta…" balas ayah nya..

"lebih baik kau menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayah.." lanjut Fugaku.

"yang menikah itu aku, bukan ayah .." kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Fugaku..

"heh? Mau kemana kamu anak kurang ajar?" tanya ayah Sasuke..

"kalau kau berani pergi dari sini, lebih baik jangan pernah kembali lagi .." lanjut fugaku.

"tidak masalah, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke neraka ini lagi tanpa Sakura sebagai istri ku.."

BBLLAMMM….

Punggung Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu yang berukir indah itu.. sedangkan Mikoto masih shock atas apa yang di katakan Sasuke.. bukan Sasuke yang sopan seperti yang di kenalnya, tapi seperti monster yang bahkan berani menentang ayah nya sendiri..

"cih.. anak kurang ajar .. awas saja kalau berani pulang .." sumpah serapah menghiasi kediaman uchiha itu..

**## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

*naruto dan sakura di dalam mobil menuju apartement sasuke*

"sudahlah Sakura, berhenti menangis.." ujar Naruto menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

"hmm, Sasuke sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, makanya dia meminta ku berjaga-jaga" lanjut naruto.

Tapi Sakura masih terus terisak isak dan bahkan naruto merasa pundung karena ocehan nya tidak ada yang di anggap. Sesampainya di apartement Sasuke,,

"sudah lah Sakura, kau jangan menangis lagi, setidak nya Sasuke mau membela kamu.." kata-kata penenang dari Naruto sudah terlihat hasilnya. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang cengiran khas bocah uzumaki di depan nya.

"kalau begitu kau tiduran saja ya, sambil menunggu Sasuke ke sini.." ujar Naruto,. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

*kembali ke kediaman uchiha*

**SASUKE POV**

Kini aku tengah tengah membanting pintu rumah ku dan langsung menyalakan mobil dengan kunci yang sejak tadi ku pegang, segera aku tancap gas menuju apartement rahasia ku..

"cih, sialan.. apa yang salah dengan Sakura? Kenapa ayah begitu membencinya?" ku berbicara sendiri sambil menurunkan amarah ku, bisa bisa aku menabrak bila mengemudi sambil marah marah..

**DOSA KAH AKU MENCINTAI MU ? MENDAMPINGIMU ? KU INGIN KAN MU.. **

**AKU MENJADI DIRI SENDIRI TAK PEDULI APA KATA DUNIA …. **

**PELUK LAH AKU, DAN JANGAN MENYERAH, MEREKA BUKAN HAKIM KITA ….**

Akhirnya aku dengan ferarri merah ku sampai dengan selamat ke apartement ku, di sana sudah menunggu seorang sahabat ku dan kekasih ku ...

"Sakura…."

==(.) Cuma jeda aja, sambil nginget2 cerita selanjut nya.. lanjut ! (.)==

Aku memandangi Sakura yang tengah terlelap dan naruto yang tengah menjaga Sakura di samping nya. Mereka berdua terlonjak ketika ku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu..

"Sakura, maaf yang tadi, aku tida…" belum selesai ku bicara, Sakura sudah menyela.

"itu semua bukaN salah mu Sasuke,," kata Sakura yang membuat ku ingin menangis.

"terima kasih juga dobe.." kataku sambil melirik Naruto.

"sama sama teme.." Naruto meringis lagi dan tak lama ia memutuskan untuk pergi mememui Hinata.

**END SASUKE POV.. BACK TO AUTHOR POV..**

Akhirnya seharian penuh di habiskan Sasuke dan Sakura di apartement.. karena Sasuke berencana mengurus akad nikahnya esok hari dengan bantuan beberapa temannya.. tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta bentuan pada kakak laki laki nya yang sangat menyayangi Sasuke? Oh,, tentu saja, Uchiha Itachi sedang bekeja di Jepang sebagai tokoh anime naruto..hehe, kagak, bercanda, sebagai seorang mangaka terkenal setelah lulus universitas Tokyo fakultas seni manga..

**Keesokan harinya …**

"Sasuke… Teme …" teriak naruto dari luar apartement milik Sasuke.

"apa apaan kau Dobe, pagi pagi sudah berisik" kata Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu untuk akses masuk Naruto ke dalam.

"kau jadi bertemu dengan penghulu tidak ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyelonong masuk, di dalam Sakura sedang membuatkan sarapan pagi.

"hn.." kata kata mutiara keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"aku ikut kan?" pertanyaan naruto malah seperti rengekan.

"enak saja, kau di sini dengan Sakura, aku kan hanya menemui penghulu nya.." kata Sasuke setengah teriak.

"aku ikuttt… aku ingin ikut…" rengek naruto lagi.

Sakura yang baru datang dari dapur ikut tersenyum melihat kedua sobat nya bertengkar.

"tidak perluuu… Sakura aku berangkat, dadah !" ucap Sasuke.

"eh ?" Naruto cengo.

"tunggu Sasuke, sarapan mu.."

"ah, iya, terima kasih Sakura. Kau memang perhatian, cantik, dan sangat ku cintai.." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sarapan nya dari tangan Sakura.

"terima kasih untuk semua nya dan selamat tinggal.." Sasuke tersenyum sedangkan Sakura cengo atas senyuman Sasuke.

"dobe, ku tinggal dulu ya.. dan tolong, jaga Sakura ya …"

BLAAAMMM ! sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu apartement, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura mesih bengong dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat Sakura dan Naruto terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka topic pembicaraan, dan akhir nya Naruto mulai berbicara..

"tadi Sasuke kenapa bicara nya begitu ya ? tumben sekali.." ucap Naruto sambil meminum the di depan nya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, entah dia tidak mendengar nya atau memang kurang berminat dengan pembicaraaan kali ini.

"umm.. Sakura !"

"ya Naruto ?"

"sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke sangat ingin secepat nya menikahi mu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm,," Sakura bergumam atau lebih mirip menghela nafas.

"kau benar ingin tau Naruto?" lanjutnya.

**## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

Sasuke tancap gas menuju kantor agama untuk menemui penghulu. Tiba tiba di tengah jalan dia mampir ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli beberapa bungkus rokok kesukaan nya. Setelah membayar semua biaya pengeluaran nya, Sasuke menuju pintu keluar mini market itu.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku membayar harga rokok rasa mint kesukaan ku itu, ku terima kembalian nya dan menuju ke pintu keluar, dimana ferarri merah ku menunggu untuk kembali melaju setelah sebelum nya ku sempat di ikuti beberapa petugas mini market yang kegatelan minta no hape ku .. huuh, menyebalkan, seru ku dalam hati .. tak lama sebelum ku sampai di pintu keluar, tiba tiba !

CKIIIITTT ! PPRAAANNGGG !

"kyaaaa….."

**THE BEST CONTINUE !**

**## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

Kyaaa… sory ya ku bkin nie chap tambah abal abal .. dan kayak nya jd tambah panjang,, soalnya ku ga mau banyak banyak chap, max 5-6 chap lah .. soalnya q jg memperhatikan chap dlu klo mau baca fic, klo panjang ku jg ogah … hehe

Oce, please review utk mengetahui letak kesalahan saya yang selanjutnya.. ya maklum saya masih pelajar kelas X .. gomen !


	3. Chapter 3

"sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke sangat ingin secepat nya menikahi mu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm,," Sakura bergumam atau lebih mirip menghela nafas.

"kau benar ingin tau Naruto?"

"terima kasih telah berkunjung, ini kembalian nya!"

"hn"

CKIIIITTT ! PPRAAANNGGG !

"kyaaaa….."

**## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

Alo alo readers .. thx yang dah mau baca fic abal abal ini, walau ga review ya ga papa, brarti ada aja yang baca tp nie fic ga punya kesalahan jd reader itu ga review,, bner ga ? hehe

Naruto : ae naoka, knapa firasat ku buruk, kayak nya ku bakal jadi tokoh yang teraniaya di sini ?

Naoka : ya tentu donk naruchan, aku syang bgt ma kmu, jdi kmu yang q jadiin korban dan jd tokoh utama. Khan pair nya sasusaku tp ntar kmu yang jd menderita mkanya q tulis namamu .. hehe

Naruto : kau jahat ttebayo !

Naoka : ntar ku rencana bkin fic rate M khusus fujoshi yang tkoh nya jg kamu. Kmu bkal sering di Rape di situ ttebane, kekeke ! *smile devil*

Naruto : kyaaa ! seribu langkah no jutsu

Oce kita lanjutin readers ! ikuze 3,2,1 make some noise !

**## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

_**WHY YOU ARE IS GOING NOW ?**_

**DISCLAIMER** : BABE GUE DONK ! BABE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**AUTHOR** : NAOKA KISHIMOTO BINTI MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**RATED** : dah ganti ke rated T

**PAIRING** : NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, DE EL EL..

**## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

Masih **SASUKE POV..**

suara siapa tadi berteriak begitu kencang? Uuhh, gelap sekali, tapi ku masih bisa mendengar beberapa orang berteriak dan minta tolong. Saat ku coba lagi untuk membuka mata, ku dapati tubuhku sedang berada di bawah mesin besar.. 'apa tadi aku terjatuh? Kenapa ku kini terbaring?'

pertanyaan ku terjawab ketika ku menyadari bahwa mesin di atas ku adalah sebuah mesin mobil, dan di sebelah kanan ku terdapat sebuah ban mobil yang besar. ku amati lama sampai akhir nya ku sadar bahwa tanganku terhimpit berada di atas lantai kramik yang berwarna merah, entah darah ku atau bukan dan di atas nya terdapat ban mobil tadi utuh dengan badan mobil nya..

uhh.. ku tak bisa merasakan apa apa kecuali rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.. mungkin ini akhir nya seorang Uchiha yang telah membantah orang tua, tapi itu bukan seluruh nya kesalahan ku kan ?

**DENGARKAN LAH WANITA PUJAAN KU,, **

**MALAM INI AKAN KU SAMPAIKAN,, **

**HASRAT SUCI PADAMU OH DEWI KU,, **

**DENGARKAN LAH KESUNGGUHAN INI..**

**AKU INGIN MEMPERSUNTING MU, UNTUK YANG PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR …**

Ku coba menutup mata ku untuk sementara, menahan rasa kantuk ini dan rasa perih di mata ku yang sepertinya sesuatu memasuki mata ku, mungkin debu tapi kenapa terasa merah?

Tak lama ku terbagun, berdiri dan serasa melayang. Eh melayang ? ku tengok ke bawah, benar saja, aku terbang. Di bawah ku banyak orang berkerumun, memandangi sebuah mobil sedan biru yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mini market menabrak kaca dan temboknya, tak jauh terurai sepasang kaki jenjang di bawah mobil itu, tubuh bagian atas nya tak terlihat karena masuk ke dalam kolong mobil dan sudah kupastikan bahwa jasad itu adalah diriku, Uchiha Sasuke…

**## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

**END SASUKE POV BACK TO AUTHOR POV**

"iya Sakura, aku penasaran, bukankah kuliah kalian belum selesai.. kenapa ingin cepat menikah ?"

"aku tengah mengandung anak nya Sasuke…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya masih terlihat walaupun Sakura ada di dapur karena letak dapur dan ruang TV tidak di pisahkan dengan tembok.

"hah? Benar kah ? tapi …"

"iya, kami belum menikah secara resmi, tapi aku yakin Sasuke akan menikahi ku" jawab Sakura.

"baiklah, aku mengerti .. semoga semua nya berjalan begitu." Sambung Naruto.

PPRRAANNGG …..

Naruto yang sedang menonton TV dan Sakura yang berada di dapur mendengar suara kaca pecah.

"astaga,, kau memecahkan apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terlonjak dengan suara kaca pecah itu.

"aku tidak tau, kau lihat aku sedang masak.. sebentar aku cek" jawab Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mencari asal suara tadi, dan akhirnya sampai di kamar sasuke.

'ahh ? kenapa ini? Perasaan ku tidak enak, foto Sasuke jatuh dari atas bufet' batin Sakura.

"ada apa Sakura?" Naruto dating menyusul Sakura yang sekarang berada di kamar Sasuke.

"anu,, foto Sasuke jatuh .." jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"apa ada gempa tadi?" oceh Naruto.

"entahlah Naruto, perasaan ku tidak enak.."

"tenang Sakura, tidak ada apa apa.."

Sakura mengangguk dan membersihkan pecahan kaca dari figura yang jatuh tadi. Sedangkan Naruto menonton TV, dia menunggu Sasuke dating untuk mengetahui rencana selanjut nya. Hening diantara mereka berdua..

**NARUTO POV**

Hmm,, ternyata Sakura telah mengandung anak nya Sasuke, tapi kenapa tadi ekspresi ku begitu? Seharusnya aku mencoba tertawa di depan Sakura, tapi hati ku berkata untuk ku berekspresi sedih. Sedih karena Sakura sudah keduluan Sasuke, sedih karena mereka akan menikah, sedih karena Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak mungkin di pisahkan.

Awalnya ku sedikit senang karena ayah Sasuke tidak merestui mereka, sehingga mereka putus dan aku punya kesempatan pada Sakura. Tapi kalau sudah berbadan dua, itu namanya kan hubungan terlarang, jadi ku tak mungkin lagi dengan Sakura. Untuk Hinata, yah biarkan saja gadis gagap itu … tapi, ku rasa Sasuke benar benar mencintai wanita ini, biarlah kali ni aku mengalah..

**END NARUTO POV BACK TO AUTHOR POV**

Tak lama Sakura kembali dari membersihkan pecahan kaca itu dan duduk di depan TV untuk meneruskan pembicaraan bodoh bersama Naruto. Sebelum mereka saling berbincang lagi, Sakura merasakan hape nya yang terletak di dalam kamar berbunyi..

Segera Sakura bangkit dan memungut nya, membaca no hape yang menelpon nya.

'nomor baru, siapa ya?' bathin Sakura bertanya sendiri.

Lalu dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan meletakkan hape nya di samping telinga nya.

"ya haloo .."

"selamat pagi, benar dengan nyonya Uchiha?" tanya orang di seberang.

"maaf, tapi saya bukan nyonya Uchiha, saya haruno Sakura,, " jawab Sakura.

"maaf kalau begitu, apakah anda mengenal tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"ya, dia calon suami saya.." jawab Sakura lagi.

"begini, saya AKP Kotetsu dari Polsek Konoha, menemukan calon suami anda tengah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas"

"sekarang anda bisa menemui calon suami anda di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha" lanjut nya

"apa? Bagaimana keadaan nya pak?" Tanya Sakura setengah teriak membuat Naruto yang sedang asyik nonton TV sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"tenang saja, anda bisa langsung menengok nya" jawab polisi di sana.

"baiklah pak, terima kasih banyak atas informasi nya" ucap Sakura yang masih Nampak gugup sedangkan Naruto tampak mendatangi Sakura ke kamar nya.

"ya sama sama nona haruno, sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu gugup ya .."

"iya pak,,"

Tuut tuut tuut .. sambungan telepon sudah di putus tapi Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari kedudukan nya. Naruto pun menengok masuk ke kamar Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"ada apa Sakura? Kenapa wajah mu begtu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto yang berada di belakang nya. Naruto sempat kaget dengan tindakan Sakura, tapi dia akhir nya diam setelah mendengar sesenggukan Sakura yang menangis.

"sasuke.. sasuke.. kecelakaan !"

"hah ? dimana sekarang ? cepat kita kesana ?" reflex Naruto mengajak Sakura keluar tanpa berniat menghentikan sesenggukan Sakura.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri selama di perjalanan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, kedua nya sibuk dengan pikiran masing. Sakura masih kushuk dengan acara berdoa nya, sedangkan Naruto tetap konsentrasi pada jalan sambil sesekali menoleh pada wanita di samping nya. Dalam hatinya juga masih ada rasa cemas karena sang sahabat sedang mengalami musibah.

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD Rumah Sakit Konoha, mereka berdua langsung di sambut dengan dua orang polisi lalu lintas.

"selamat pagi nona haruno dan err.." sambut salah seorang polisi dengan kata kata menggantung.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto .." jawab Naruto spontan.

"baiklah nona Haruno dan tuan Uzumaki, perkenalkan, saya AKP Kotetsu, saya yang menelpon anda tadi" lanjut polisi tadi.

"bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Naruto keras.

"tenang sebentar tuan Uzumaki, sebelum nya saya harap anda berdua bersiap menerima keadaan tuan Uchiha sekarang.." kata Kotetsu agak sayu.

"memang nya kenapa Sasuke ? cepat beritahu kami.." Naruto mulai mengeraskan suara nya.

Lama sang polisi menjawab, baik Kotetsu ataupun polisi di samping nya yang bernama Izumo itu.

"silahkan anda lihat sendiri di dalam.." akhir nya Izumo membuka suara. Tanpa aba aba, Sakura dan Naruto langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang UGD. Sesampai nya disana..

"Sas.. Sas.. Sasuke… Teme, sedang apa kau tiduran di sini? Cepat bangun.."

Mengenaskan, Sakura dan Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sedang tertidur di atas kasur Rumah Sakit dengan berselimutkan kain putih yang menyelimuti nya hingga ke dada, menampakkan sebagian dada nya yang sudah tak berbusana. Tak lupa kain putih juga melingkari dagu hingga ubun ubun nya juga dahi nya dengan sedikit bercak merah dan kedua lubang hidung nya di tutupi kapas putih. Mata nya tertutup rapat, dan wajah pucat stoic nya semakin terlihat. Ia sudah tewas..

"Sasuke…"

BRUUUK..

Sakura pingsan ke belakang, dengan sigap Naruto menangkap nya dan melempar caci maki pada robot tak berbaterai atau jelas nya manusia tanpa nyawa di depan nya..

"kau Teme b**oh, kau Sasuke br****ek.. cepat bangun, kau tidak liat Sakura menunggu mu, dan sekarang dia pingsan karena mu.."

"…" Sasuke dan beberapa polisi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam. Hati mereka miris mendengar caci makian Naruto pada Sasuke.

"kau bilang akan menikahi Sakura, awas saja kalau kau buat Sakura menangis Teme, akan ku hajar kau.."

Tak ada yang bertindak.

"kau dengar aku tidak ? b**oh dengarkan aku dan cepat berdiri.." Naruto masih mengeluarkan suara keras nya..

"Sasuke.." kemudian suara nya berubah jadi isakan. Isakan tangis yang menyayat hati bagi orang yang mendengar nya.

Lama Naruto berdiam masih dengan menggandeng Sakura, akhir nya Naruto mulai menangis dan membiar kan Sakura beristirahat. Sambil menangis, Naruto mulai berhadapan dengan polisi yang tadi.

"saat dia hendak keluar dari mini market, sebuah mobil menerobos masuk ke dalam mini market dan menabrak nya. Korban nya hanya tuan Uchiha, sedangkan tersangka langsung di amankan.." cerita Kotetsu.

"hmm.. siapa yang menabrak nya ?" Tanya Naruto lirih mendengar cerita tadi.

"tuan Nara, Shikamaru Nara.. dia tertidur saat mengemudi.." jawab Kotetsu.

"hmm.. baiklah, bolehkah langsung ku bawa teman ku itu pulang untuk segera beristirahat. Dan masalah pelaku nya, tolong hukum seberat berat nya, masalah uang biar aku yang urus.." ujar Naruto langsung mendekat kearah Sakura yang telah siuman dan sedang memeluk dan menciumi Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya lalu meningggalkan beberapa polisi itu.

"cukup Sakura, biarkan Sasuke istirahat.." ucap Naruto lirih, mata sapphire nya mengeluarkan setitik buah kesedihan.

"maaf Naruto, hiks hiks.." balas Sakura, emerald nya berusha beradu dengan onyx di depan nya, tapi apa daya karena onyx di depan nya tak kunjung memperlihatkan diri, masih tertutup rapat oleh kelopak nya dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Naruto dan Sakura membawa jasad Sasuke ke rumah keluarga nya Naruto, ayah Naruto a.k.a Minato mengerti masalah yang di hadapi anak nya sehingga ia mau membiayai acara pemakan putra Uchiha Fugaku yang memang tidak terlalu di kenal nya.

Sakura menangis sejadi jadi nya menjelang pemakaman Sasuke. Wajah stoic Sasuke masih tak berubah, masih terlihat dingin apalagi tak ditemani dengan onyx nya yang menambah ke 'stoic' an wajah nya. Raven nya nampak layu dan beberapa helai kain putih menyelimuti sekitar wajah nya, menandakan ada bekas luka yang menganga di sana, di tambah sebelah lengan nya yang remuk dan harus memakai 'gip'.

Begitu lah... gajah mati meninggalkan gading, harimau mati meninggalkan belang dan manusia mati meninggalkan nama. Nama Uchiha Sasuke akan terus ada walaupun jasad nya telah lebur…

Seiring tertutup nya lubang kubur sang Uchiha muda ini, gerimis mulai nampak, seakan menandakan bahwa banyak orang yang menangisi nya, terkecuali beberapa anggota keluarga nya yang memang tak harus di beritahukan berita kematian 'mantan' anak nya itu.

Usai sudah pemakaman yang di hadiri oleh puluhan orang itu, beberapa adalah Fans Girl dari Sasuke dan teman seangkatan di universitas. Semua menabur bunga dan tak lama mereka pergi, hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto, namun beberapa menit kemudian mereka pergi, berusaha meninggalkan kenangan pahit ini.

**## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

**SAKURA POV**

Sasuke, pergi lah dengan tenang, aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan mu, tapi bagaimana anak yang ku kandung ini ? hasil hubungan kita ? kugugur kan? Oh tidak, biar begini aku masih punya hati, baiklah aku akan merawat nya sendiri, tidak kita berdua, kita yang akan merawatnya, dengan cinta seorang ibu di bumi dan ayah di surga…

**DIMALAM YANG SESUNYI INI AKU SENDIRI TIADA YANG MENEMANI,**

**AKHIRNYA KINI KUSADARI DIA TLAH PERGI TINGGALKAN DIRIKU,**

**AKAN KAH SEMUA KAN TERULANG, KISAH CINTA KU YANG SEPERTI DULU,**

**HANYA DIRIMU YANG KUCINTA DAN KU KENANG**

**DI DALAM HATI KU TAK KAN PERNAH HILANG**

**BAYANGAN DIRIMU UNTUK SELAMA NYA…**

Keesokan hari nya…

"Sakura.."

"ya Naruto.."

"menikahlah dengan ku Sakura.."

"hah? Apa maksud mu ?"

"aku serius…."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E ! ! ! ! !**

**## ## ## ## #### ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##**

Gya haha .. gmana nie fic abal abal .. aneh ? norak ? biarlah, toh anda smua dah baca smpe sini.. kekeke…

nie cerita nya pemakaman ala agama islam, ya karena saya beragama islam..

tp bukan nya egois, tp karena saya ga tau pemakaman ala agama lain atau agama janshin .. kekeke...

silahkan review klo ada yang salah, kritik, saran atau unek unek .. bye all… ^^

**salam persaudaraan !**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura.."

"ya Naruto.."

"menikahlah dengan ku Sakura.."

"hah? Apa maksud mu ?"

"aku serius…. Aku mohon…"

* * *

**Mengapa kau pergi sekarang ?  
**

**T**

**NaruXSaku**

**NaruXHina**

**SasuXSaku**

**Drama**

**Naoka LupphSHTer Deevkhan  
**

lama-lama saia berpikir ini judul kok ga ada hubungan nya ama Fic ini yha,,

biarlah,, toh udah mau tamat..

Ggyyaaaaahhhaaaaahhhaaaa…..

Kita bertemu lagi ternyata para readers.. kyak nya nie FF hamper tamat,, T^T

Ga papa dah berarti kelar udh nie kerjaan satu :D.. oke lanjuttt….

* * *

Ppllllaaaaakk….

"heeiii,,, kenapa kau menampar ku ?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"…."

"ch, ternyata dengan orang mati pun aku masih kalah bersaing!" ucap Naruto

"apa maksud mu Naruto? Siapa yang mati ?' tanya Sakura penuh emosi

"kau bercanda, di saat Sasuke sudah mati kau masih saja bertahan dengan perasaan mu itu" jawab Naruto

"….."

"dan menolak ku .." lanjut Naruto

"cukup Naruto…" isak Sakura, perlahan beberapa tetes cairan bening mulai menganak di pipi nya itu, siap untuk memulai turun dan menetes.

"ku kira dengan mati nya Sasuke kau sudah bisa melupakan nya dan ….."

Pplllaaaakkk…

Sebuah tamparan dengan sukses nya mendarat di pipi kiri kulit tan milik Uzumaki Naruto namun tidak ada pipi kiri nya saja yang merasakan panas karena tamparan seorang wanita tetapi hati nya pun juga merasakan sesuatu yang panas ingin melesak keluar dari beberapa tempat..

Mulut yang ingin berteriak keras,, tangan yang gatal ingin memukul sesuatu,, dan mata yang ingin mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata.

"hentikan Naruto… jangan menambah masalah lagi" isak Sakura.

amukan dalam hati Naruto pun mulai reda, ia tak tega melihat sesosok wanita menangis karena ucapan, perbuatan dan perasaan nya.

Di rengkuh nya pelan-pelan tubuh gadis di depan nya yang bergetar akibat menahan sesenggukan nya.

"maafkan aku Sakura.. kau tau kan aku menyukai mu sejak dulu.." Naruto mulai berbicara.

"…."

"tapi kau mencintai Sasuke" lanjut nya

"kalau bolah aku ingin menggantikan sebuah ruang kosong di hati mu"

"maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa" jawab Sakura berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto.

"kenapa?" mata sapphire Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau tau di hati ku tidak ada ruang yang kosong, di hatiku ada Sasuke yang terus tinggal di sini" ucap nya seraya memegang dada nya.

"ruang cinta ku sudah di isi Sasuke walaupun Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dunia ini tapi dia masih ada di sini melindungi dan menyayangi aku." Lanjut Sakura.

"siapa yang bilang ruang cintamu yang kosong dan aku yang akan mengisi nya ?" ucap Naruto.

"hheeh?" Sakura menatap sapphire Naruto dalam-dalam berusaha mencari makna apa yang terkandung dalam ucapan nya barusan.

"maksud ku, aku ingin mengisi ruang kosong di hati mu bukan sebagai cinta,, tapi sebagai ayah bayi yang kau kandung ini" tutur Naruto.

"apakah mudah membesar kan seorang anak dalam kandungan tanpa seorang suami untuk mu Sakura?" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura terhenyak dan larut dalam pikiran nya,

'anak ku akan lahir tanpa ayah? Oh tidak mungkin, jangan sampai' batin Sakura.

"aku akan mengorbankan cinta ku, cinta ku pada Hinata" ucap Naruto lirih.

Sakura tercengang dengan penuturan Naruto, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seserius ini.

"jujur aku tidak punya perasaan padamu Sakura, tapi aku menyayangi Sasuke. Orang yang kuanggap seperti kakak ku sendiri, jadi aku juga harus menyayangi Sasuke kecil ini".

Naruto menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan seorang wanita.

"kalau kau keberatan melakukan nya, jangan di lakukan Naruto". Ucap Sakura

"aku sungguh-sungguh Sakura-chan, aku tidak keberatan tapi aku ingin kau tau kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh". Jawab Naruto

"bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu? Mereka tidak akan mengijinkanmu".

"tenang saja, urusan itu biar aku yang atur". Jawab nya enteng.

Sakura masih ragu dengan ucapan laki-laki di depan nya yang biasa di sebutnya 'bocah konyol' mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah terpikir di benak nya. Meminang Sakura Haruno.

Dua hari sudah raga seorang manusia bernama Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke asalnya, di timbun tanah kotor bersama cacing-cacing busuk yang akan memakan jasad nya. Tapi itulah manusia, semua pasrah pada Tuhan nya, tinggal bagaimana kita memanfaatkan waktu kita hidup di dunia. Tapi di sisi lain, sebuah keluarga dengan seluruh anggota nya bermarga _Uchiha _masih enggan bertemu putra sulung dikeluarga itu yang memang belum mengetahui bahwa keluarganya kehilangan satu putra nya.

Kita beralih pada seorang sosok laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik, sebut saja Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan kokoh di tengah kota, menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan yang memang khusus untuk kalangan tertentu yang tinggal di sana. Sebut saja kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia terdiam sementara memandang bangunan itu, dimana seorang bidadari nya sedang berada di dalam nya, bak meminta tolong kepada untuk dikeluarkan dari bangunan itu.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di situ?"

Seseorang mengejutkan Naruto yang sedang tercengang itu. Rambut panjang di ikat kebelakang, mata lavender keperakan. Sosok yang cocok untuk seorang wanita tapi orang itu berbadan tegap, kekar dan tinggi.

"oh maaf Neji-san, aku ingin bertemu Hinata-chan, ada?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Neji itupun mengangguk, mempersilahkan Naruto yang sudah lama diketahui tengah berpacaran dengan sepupunya, Hinata. Bahkan ia dengar sudah akan saling tukar cincin, otomatis Naruto adalah calon adik iparnya juga.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti langkah Neji, padahal Naruto sudah sering keluar masuk rumah ini tapi kali ini langkahnya sangat berat bagaikan ada beban besi dikedua kakinya. Langkah nya terhenti ketika Neji mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi tamu.

"sebentar aku panggilkan Hinata".

Naruto mengangguk, padahal biasanya dia akan _nyengir_ lebar apabila di ajak berbicara oleh Neji tapi kali ini sama, seperti ada beban berat di lidah nya membuatnya sulit untuk tersenyum apalagi berbicara.

Tak lama Hinata pun keluar menemui Naruto. Jantung Naruto sudah siap meloncat dari dada nya. Tak sanggup melukai perasaan, hati dan raga wanita tercinta di depannya. Wanita sehidup semati untuk Naruto.

"a-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun ?"

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan Hinata-chan"

Naruto menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi polos Hinata yang biasa membuatnya tersenyum manis dan tertawa lebar.

"bicara saja Na-Naruto". Hinata tersipu melihat ekspresi Naruto yang beda dari biasanya.

"Dengar Hinata, kau tau aku sangat mencintai mu. Seluruh hidupku, raga ku, pikiranku dan semuanya hanya untuk mu seorang".

Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, menahan sebuah sakit di dadanya dan juga di batin nya.

"Kau mencintaiku Hinata-chan?"

"tentu saja Naruto-kun" Hinata cepat menjawabnya, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ucapan Naruto ini mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam, bukan sebuah kata-kata gombal yang biasa Naruto ucapkan.

"kalau begitu buat aku bahagia…".. Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"dengan tersenyum, ketika ku menikah dengan Sakura".

Dddeeeeeggggg,,,,

Bbhhuuuuukkkk,, Prrraaaannggg…

"KKyyyyaaaaaaa,,,,,,, Hentiiikkkaaaaannnn…."

********************************CONTINUE********************************************

lebay banget yha suara nya,, kayak kapal pecah aja,, hehehee...

Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai,, tinggal 2 Chapter lagi.. aduuhh capek juga ya ! gmna all,, jelek ? bagus ? please penilaian nya yha ! Sisa 2 chapter lg niieehh..


End file.
